The Doctor meet's Hetalia
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: Me: This is the 1st Dr.Who/ Hetalia crossover ever! Summary: When the Doctor and his Daughter, Ashley, end up lost in a different dimension where each country is repersented by a human. Will the Doctor get along with them and will they be able to save the world from alien attack and get back to there own dimension find out in this story! P.S. There will be my pairings of AmerXAsh.
1. Prologue

**ME: Hey Guy's I am the first person to think to do a hetalia/ crossover.**

**me: This will be awesome!**

**Me: with out further a due here's the prologue**

**Me: P.S. Before the prologue I will describe Ashley my O.C.**

_O.C. Description:_

_Name: Ashley_

_Age: 14_

_Description: Ashley has blue eye's and is blind. She is a ginger which her father, the Doctor, is envious of. Her skin is fair and is somewhat tan due to the number of sunny planets she's visited or been trapped on. Ashley wears a black pair of skinny jeans, a form-fitting khaki T-shirt, and a black leather jacket._

_Personality: Ashley is an almost cat like girl in terms of emotion. She is solely independent unless she really needs help. Though she also insistent that her father, the Doctor, is the greatest, and most fun/ important person ever and will gladly listen to anything he says. The last thing is Ashley is very cocky and will not admit she hates people who try to get her out of trouble other that her father._

_History: Ashley's mother had been experimented on by a group of alien scientist's who wanted to create a super weapon to destroy the earth. Ashley would have been that weapon with her mothers, time lord, and fathers, the Doctor, DNA. Her father however took her and helped her break out. Now all she wants to do with the help of her father is to find out what makes her different from every other Time Lord._

Prolouge

It's been 2 month's since I Ashley found out the Doctor was her father and almost a year since the Doctor saved her and she became his companion. _"He only_ _wants me to be happy,_"Ashley thought,_"and I am."_

The Doctor had just landed them on Earth from what she could tell. They were in England that was also from what she could tell. When she finally walked outside the Doctor said,"We're in an alternate dimension from what the Tardis says and my sonic, but let's explore shall we."

After the 2 of them walked a little ways they heard some fighting. When they got close enough the Doctor told Ashley that it was a blonde haired guy. As a matter of fact it was 2 blonde haired guy's. But that just left them wondering what would happen next.

**Me: Hope you love this story thus far!**

**Me: Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey Guys! And Gals!**

**Me: Yeah! Yeah! I know My prologue is too short.**

**Me: Will attempt to make the chapters longer.**

**Me: Now here's chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say I don't own either Hetalia or ?**

Chapter 1: Dueling Countries Welcome the Newcomers

Ashley's P.O.V.

We had only walked a couple of blocks from the Tardis as far as I could tell. I can't actually see after all. We heard fighting and not long after my dad said,"There are 2 men both of them blonde. I think you can figure out the rest,"

"Of course Doctor," I replied.

"What do you feel and hear?", Dad asked.

"1st one is French and the other is British, 2nd one of them seems to be wearing a cloak or cape, 3rd one of them has short hair while the other has long, and 4th they're both fighting so they are both throwing punches at each other," I responded with out question.

"I'll give you a 9 out of 10," He said.

"9 out of 10 DAD!", I exclaimed.

"Well you didn't repeat the information I gave you earlier!" He replied.

I could tell he had smirked because I could feel every movement he physically made. I laughed a little bit and then replied," But dad I can't see feel or hear the color of their hair."

He laughed and then said," Shall we go meet them?"

I know my dad's the Doctor but he sounded a little crazy when he asked. He started to walk towards them and I finally answered,"We barely know them dad."

"Oi that's no reason not to say e'llo," My dad responded

I shook my head laughed and said,"Wow you dumkoft."

I know he was glaring at me for that comment, but all I could do is laugh.

"Oi Cheeky! Cocky!", said the Doctor.

That just made me laugh even harder. Before I even knew it someone asked,"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I wiped the tears out of my eyes as my dad answered," I really think I should be asking you that, but to answer your I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter, Ashley."

The way he had asked the question made him almost seem mature. And because he was british I came up with the perfect nickname for him…,_"Union Jack."_

"Hey Union Jack can you tell my dad what your name is," I asked as my-cocky-self.

The 2 of them looked at each other. "I'm talking to the one whose british not the one whose french," I said clearly annoyed.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," He replied (he's the one who asked my dad the question),"And this is Francis Bonnefoy."

"I wanted to tell the sexy young lady my name," Francis said

That gave me his nickname right away "Freak,"I said bluntly,"don't call me anything that maybe floating around in your head. My name is Ashley, but I prefer to be called Ash."

This caused Freak (Aka. Francis) to start pouting and Union Jack (Aka. Arthur) to grin. "We should be going," my dad said.

"Wait just a second", Arthur said,"we want to make sure you're not our enemy."

I hadn't turned towards the Tardis like my dad had. I nodded and dad followed my lead. _"I guess he got irked by what Francis said,"_ I thought.

Before I could really think about it however I heard Francis stop walking and waiting for me as I got ahead of him he got up behind me and his hand traveled to my back and I said,"Freak! Keep your hand away from me!"

I could tell that this would be an interesting experience.

The Doctor's P.O.V.

After Francis reached down to touch my daughter's lower back I was about to punch him. When my daughter yelled,"Freak! Keep your hand away from me!"

I laughed a little bit. "Your daughter is a bit of a punk," Arthur said.

When I looked at Arthur for the second time his green eye's gave me a feeling that he was generally a nice person. I also had the thought of petting his eyebrows but I refrained from it and said,"Yeah I've gotten used to it though."

He nodded and no joke he seemed to be really sincere. "Though I do think it's so funny that you daughter hates Francis," he said.

We both laughed a little before realizing that Ash had disappeared. "Francis do you know where Ash went?", I asked walking up to him.

"No she ran way ahead of me," He said,"Not like I care about that little brat though."

I glared hard at him and said,"If she's even hurt when I find her your gonna be in trouble."

I know he rolled his eye's but I ran off to find her and they kept up close behind for a long while. That's when I heard another voice say,"Dude's you looking for this girl?"

**Me:EvilCliffeee!**

**Me: Mu waa ha ha ha!**

**Me: Anyway…R&R!**


End file.
